Crazy In Paradise
by Dawn'sEmbrace
Summary: Two friends get sucked in the wonderful world of Fruits Basket.Oh geez.Talk about crazy, with teaparties with Akito, to trying to maul Momiji what's going to happen next?HaruxOc, KyoxOc Yukhru


"Will you please watch fruits basket with me,"Arisa pleaded with her stubborn friend,"It's reaaaaaaaally funny."

"For the sixth time,"Lauren replied, and turned away eyes closed with a slight smirk on her face,"No, it's probably a stupid anime you found while going through Youtube[which i mgiht add the author doe NOT own.

"Nu-uh,"Arisa's eyes watered and she sniffed,"Please at least watch the first episode."

"Will you go one week with out going to the mall?"Lauren asked with hidden laughter in her voice.

Arisa's eyes darted back and forth and sweat appeared on her brow as she thought.

" i Well, she'll get addicted to it, then call it off, /i "she thought aloud, thinking she was only ...thinking. 

"I can hear you, you know that right,"her brunette friend asked,"And no, I won't call it off."

Arisa huffed,"Well, if you admit that you do like Fruits Basket then it's called off for only half a week."

Lauren opened her mouth in an annoyed reply, but Arisa held her finger up and shook it back and forth then spoke again,"Because it's gonig to be such a b stupid random anime /b , right?"

Lauren growled ,"Fine, let's see the stupid rat or cat or something now."

Arisa's grey eyes brightened and she squeeled,"Yay."

Tugging on Lauren's wrist to her room, she lead them to sit on her chair in front of her comptuer.

The theme song began to play and Arisa bounced back and forth then calmed, her face serene when she watched her 'favorite anime, EVA'

Lauren sighed and eyed her blonde friend warily,"You do know you have two personalities, right?"

Arisa turned and grinned,"I know."

"No, but do you really?"Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you do too depending on who you're with.I actually am upmostly random.I kinda.. adapt to personalities."Arisa shrugged as lauren massaged her temple with her thumb and for finger.

-FLASHBACK-

Arisa stormed in front of a group of five or so boys, laughing in a clearing in the woods.

"Which one of you called me and my best friend, sluts and whores?"her voice was dripping with venom as she eyed each boy with a death glare.

"Chad did, he's not here right now,"one boy spoke up,"But he said that because you two wouldn't go out with him, with you flirting with him and all."

"Arisa..."Lauren asked, trying to calm her friend down, Arisa head whirled to met her friend's gaze and her eyes narrowed,"Not now Lauren, I'm gonig to kill some one."

Lauren squeeked, and took three steps back, afraid of her personality for the hour.[Yes, they change hourly

"And how were we flirting with him?"Arisa asked, straining to keep her voice a little lower then a yell.

"Wearing those shorts of yours, and waving."the boy replied, with a smirk on his face.

"That, is not flirting,"Lauren finally spoke up,"It's called summer, and being nice."

"Whatever,"Cha appeared behind the girls,"You are still whores."

Malice flashed in Arisa's eyes as she turned to meet his cocky gaze.

"Do you have a death wish?"she asked slowly,"I know people, and they will hurt you, badly, I will make sure they pull you limb from fucking limb."

"As if,"Chad scoffed,"You're just bluffing."

"Then let me show you I'm NOT,"Arisa yelled, and tackled him, punching him as he jsut fell down in surprise,"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, COCK SUCKER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,"

"Arisa!"Lauren yelled,"Stop, you're wearing whiteshorts, and you'll get them dirty."

Arisa immediatlystopped then smile happily,"Being mean is a no-no,"she then turned to Lauren,"hey, I'm hungry, let's go to Heritage and get some Ben and Jerry's!"

If the world they lived in was an anime, everyone would have sweat dropped.

----END OF FLASHBACK---

"I noticed,"lauren ermarked wryly then smiledslightly,"Aw, the theme song is cute though."

"Isn't it?"Arisa agreed, humming along to the theme song.

"The chick lives in a tent?"Lauren asked blandly.

Arisa shrugged,"Yep."

After a few more mintes Lauren's eyes widened,"Who's the sexy bish?"she yelped, staring at the brown eyed, dark haired man that entered the anime.

"That's...Shigure."Arisa said with a slight laugh,"He's like, 25 or something..."Arisa paused then yelled,"All the guys in this are hot!"

"You only have half a week of no mall,"lauren replied, leaning back,and watching the anime with her friend.

Finally, the first episode ended and a loud boom was heard.And Arisa's comptuer immediatly shut off.

The girls growled with annoyance,"i wanted to see the 2nd episode."

"I wanted to re-watch the 2nd episode."Arisa muttered.

They girl's sat for a moment in the dark, then heard pouring rain and Lauren could see Arisa's white toothe smile in the new dimness of the room.

"I love the rain,"she sighed happily, and went ot open her window.

Lauren turned around and shut her eyes for a moment, then saw Arisa wasn't in the room anymore and Lauren's breath caught in her throat, as she stared at the wide open window across the room.

She ran to the window, and looked for her friend franticlly,"Arisa?!"she screamd, asshe looked down, but saw no Arisa.

"Thank God.."she muttered, then saw a flash of bright blue light,"HOLY GOD!"she screamed as she was englufed and flew through the window, but not falling.

Lauren grew dissy and quickly passed out thinkin.. i What the holy fucking shit?? /i 

Honestly, in that situation, who wouldnt?


End file.
